Song 2
"Song 2" 'by ''Blur is featured on (as a DLC), , and . Appearance of the Dancers Just Dance 2 The coach switches from male to female to male again. '''C1 wears a blue outfit, C2 is in a purple outfit, and C3 wears a red one. They all have a number on it. Just Dance Kids 2 '' The dancer is a boy with short black hair. He is in a black jacket which covers a red T-shirt, and also wears a pair of black jeans and black shoes. Background ''Just Dance 2 The background is at a ski resort, and sometimes the dancer dances on a snowboard, while snowboarding down a very big downhill. ''Just Dance Kids 2'' A stage with blue lights, several microphones and screens. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves: in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Spin with your hand like you are playing an air guitar. Gold Move 3: Put your hand up. This is the final move of the routine. Song2GoldMove12.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Song2GoldMove3.png|Gold Move 3 Appearances in Mashups Song 2 is featured in the following Mashup: * So What Trivia *This is the first song where the coach's sex changes; it is followed by Gangnam Style, Safe And Sound, Dark Horse, and Uptown Funk. *This song is featured on Just Dance: Summer Party, even though Spice Up Your Life and Come on Eileen aren't; all three were released on the same day. * This is the second song by Blur in the series, after Girls And Boys. * This is the first song in which the dancer transforms, but doesn't transform back to any previous state. This phenomenon will later be seen in Safe And Sound. * At 2:06, this is the second shortest song in Just Dance 2, and is only defeated by Down By The Riverside. * In Just Dance 2, the line And I'm pins and I'm needles is misinterpreted as And a piece that I'm made of. * Along with When I Grow Up, Holiday and S.O.S, this is one of the first four songs to feature a transforming dancer. * In the remake, every time the snowboard hits the ground a sound is played. * An avatar for C1 is available on Just Dance 2016. If playing as Happy on the Wii U, PlayStation 4 (while playing with PlayStation Move or with a Phone) and on the Xbox One (with a Phone), it will be the default avatar. Gallery Song2.jpg|''Song 2'' Song2_jdn.jpg|''Song 2'' (Remake) Oie transparents2.png|C1's Just Dance 2014 Avatar Oie transparents22.png|C2's Just Dance 2014 Avatar 33.png|C1's Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance 2016 Avatar 34.png|C2's Just Dance 2015 Avatar song2menu.png Song 2 pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms coach_jd2es_song2.png Videos File:Blur - Song 2 File:Just Dance 2 "Song 2" by Blur - HQ Choreography File:Just_Dance_2_Extra_Songs_Song_2_Blur_(DLC_JD2)_5* File:Just_Dance_Kids_2_-_Song_2_(Wii_Rip) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Nicolas Huchard Category:Lyrical Errors Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs under 3 minutes